Modern communication networks may be used to deliver media content, such as movies, television shows, or video-on-demand programs, to subscribers. A subscriber may use a digital video recorder to schedule and/or record media content. Recording media content on the digital video recorder allows the subscriber to view the recorded media content at a time that is convenient for the subscriber. However, if the subscriber fails to program the digital video recorder to record particular media content, then the subscriber may not be able to view the desired media content unless the desired media content is subsequently re-broadcast.